1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment processing systems, software programs and associated methods, and more particularly to garment processing systems, programs and methods of streamlining the process of garment rental or industrial/commercial laundering operations.
2. Background Information
Many companies require employees to wear uniforms purchased by the company. Businesses such as restaurants, laboratories, repair or service stations, manufacturing companies and many others utilize the services of large-scale operations capable of laundering, repairing and returning the garments to the business. Laundry processing systems and methods for servicing numerous garments for numerous customers are known.
Some examples of garment processing systems and methods are found in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,268,313, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,145, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,421, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,719 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,850. While these patented systems and other systems and methods may have useful features, there is room for improvement.